


Slumber

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [36]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris visits Hawke against his better judgment, but she's already asleep by the time he arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> This was originally written on tumblr for rannadylin, who requested an Eyelid Kiss.

Fenris hadn’t intended to visit Acacia again, specifically not so soon after their latest drunken kiss in the tavern, but he’d been unable to sleep the last few nights because of it. Her touch, as it had before, had triggered memories of his former life, and more than that, it recalled the pleasant, pleasurable moments they’d had together before he’d run away.

Was it selfish to be here now? Maybe, but he had to try, and he had to start  _somewhere_.

What Fenris hadn’t counted on was how late it was. When he’d first been allowed into the Hawke Estate, it had been Bodahn to answer the door, and rather uncertainly at that. 

_“I think Mistress Hawke is asleep, but I’ll go check for you. If you’d wait here…”_

The dwarf had been gone for several minutes already, and Fenris waited with agitation in his chest. His hands refused to lay at his side, and instead raked back through his hair or wrung themselves together, his gaze steadfastly on the floor.

“Ah, I’m afraid to say so, messere, but Mistress Hawke is asleep. If you’d like to come back in the morning, I’m sure she’d be happy to see-”

“No, thank you.” Fenris stood abruptly, unsurprised and admittedly crestfallen at his failure. It was as he turned towards the door to leave that he paused, his thoughts sluggish. “I…don’t suppose you’d allow me to go and see her anyway? Even with the assurance I will not wake her?”

Fenris lifted his gaze until he saw Bodahn’s weathered features, and though he seemed unwilling, he eventually nodded. 

“I suppose if you’re quiet, it’s all right.” Bodahn smiled at him then, a knowing glint in his eye, and Fenris murmured his thanks and inclined his head before stepping past Bodahn towards the hearth.

His steps were light and deliberate as he went up the stairs, and Fenris was wholly unsurprised to see Hawke’s mabari awake and actively watching him as he stepped over the threshold. The dog did not bark, however, and Fenris scratched the beast behind the ears before looking to Acacia - blankets curling around her torso as she slumbered quietly.

What did he think he was doing? His stomach was churning with anxiety, yet somehow, he could not stave off the smile that touched the corner of his lips. 

_I’m sorry, Hawke. For everything._

The bed gave way only slightly when Fenris perched on the edge of it, a hand brushing a few stray strands of crimson away from Acacia’s brow. He simply gazed at her for a few moments then, drinking in the soft, untroubled expression she wore in her slumber.

Eventually, he drew his hand back to his side and stood, though he did not leave before pressing gentle, feather-light kisses to her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and the corner of her mouth.


End file.
